If Only
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: Based on the movie...How can you love someone so much and not know how...how to love them? What if you were granted a second chance? R&R! plz
1. Hear You Me

"So…I'm here with the one and only…Lucas Scott…I know ladies I know…but please keep the screaming to a minimum" he laughed lightly as he watched her through the mirror…hair brush held up to her mouth. She set the brush down on the dresser before sliding in front of him with a sly smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful…" he whispered as he let Peyton take the two ends of the tie out of his hands. He leaned in but she pulled back with raised brows.

"Good morning Mr. Scott. So tonight it the last game of the regular season. The Ravens got off to a not so great start…but have been on a winning streak lately."

"Yes we have" he set his hands gently on her waist as he watched her focus on his tie.

"Are you feeling confident about tonight's game…do you think you'll be able to extend your streak and make it to…the…"

"Playoffs…" he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…that…anyway, do you think the Ravens will make it" she questioned as she straightened the tie then let it rest against his shirt. She picked up her curling iron and began running it through her hair.

"I'm confident in the team…but I must say…I'm feeling kind of tense" his voice was barely above a whisper as he pulled her body closer.

"Shit" dropped the rod back on the dresser as she bought her burnt thumb up to her lips.

"Are you okay" he watched her nod as he place a gently kiss on the pad of her thumb.

"Anyway…you have all day to relax…maybe we'll even cut out of this pre-game party early" She winked up at him before tapping him on the nose lightly. She broke away from his grasp and turned around to face the mirror and turn off the curling iron. His hands snaked around her waist as his lips began trailing along her neck.

"Yeah….and maybe we won't even go" her head fell back against his shoulder as she wrapped her hands around his.

"We have to go" she turned around to face him again as her arms looped around his neck. His lips met hers gently and he found a way to pull her body even closer to his.

"I guess so…but I'm thinking we might be late"

"Just a little" her lisp barely left his and he hoisted her onto his waist and started back towards his bed.

----

"And why are you two late" Peyton looked to her side to see a feisty brunette standing innocently beside her.

"You're talking to me" Brooke shrugged before snaking her arms through Peyton's and leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah…its like I woke up this morning and this little light went off. I told Broody once that you can't control love…it just happens…the heart wants what it wants Peyton and how hypocritical would I be if I took that all back just because his heart doesn't want me"

"Brooke…"

"Besides…he broke up with me so it's not like you two were sneaking around."

"But…"

"But nothing…I'm cool with it Peyton…deep down I always knew you guys were meant for each other, and people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" the brunette winked before walking off and leaving the blonde with a smile on her face.

"What was that about…can't be bad since you look happy"

"I think she just gave us her blessing" she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gladly hugged her back

"Hey Luke…we're all headed out back for a team meeting with Whitey…kiss her later" Nathan grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him towards the back. Peyton watched him walk off to meet the rest of the team, her smile beginning to falter.

"Hey…are you okay" Haley came up beside her with a worried expression.

"Yeah…" she let her smile fall slightly as she turned to face the petite brunette.

"Peyton…what's going on…I thought you and Luke were happy…or am I completely wrong and this have nothing to do with Lucas."

"I don't know anymore Hales…I mean….its just always about the game with him now…and if he's not talking about basketball…" she paused as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I just feel like I'm falling right back into the relationship I had with Nathan. I know that its his last season and the game is important to him and all, but I'm starting to feel like the trophy girlfriend again. I wanna be his girlfriend again, not the prize he gets after each win."

"Have you tired talking to him" the brunette questioned as she place a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah…he just told me I was overreacting…I don't know…maybe he's right…I mean, I can't have him all the time right?" she forced a smile that the other girl hesitantly returned. The old Lucas was never that wrapped up in the game…he could always find time for her…even before they started dating.

"You guys will work it out…plus, the season over after tonight."

"Yeah…unless they win…then the games are gunna be even more important to him." She looked down towards the floor.

"There's something else isn't there"

"It's nothing…today was just…it's been six months. It's not like its some big anniversary date or anything...so…"

"But it's not like Lucas" Haley wrapped her arms tightly around the emotional blonde. "I'm sorry Peyton"

"It's not your fault Haley…I was just expecting too much from him…it's not a big deal…my fault"

"Its not…and hey…maybe he didn't forget and he's gunna surprise you later…think positive Peyton…"

"Maybe…look, I'm not really in a partying mood…tell Luke I went home…that's if he even asks" the blonde forced another smile before turning around and walking off. Haley watched her leave sympathetically before turning to watch the group of guys outside. She caught Nathan's eye and they exchanged a small smile, but Lucas was focused solely on Whitey's speech.

---

"Let's go Ravens…Let's go!" Peyton waved her pom poms in the air…mindless following the choreography her best friend had come up with. "Come on Lucas" her voice echoed through the gym as she watched Luke drive the ball to the net. With ten seconds left on the clock the crowd cheered as the older Scott added three points to the Raven's twelve point lead.

"Extra Extra" Brooke screamed from the head of the cheerleaders.

"Read all about it….Ravens are the best and there's no doubt about it" they yelled out in unison right before the buzzer rang out. Game over…the Ravens were in the playoffs. Haley glanced sympathetically at Peyton, knowing the smile on her face was far from real.

"Hey…maybe things won't get any worse" the brunette offered hopefully.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean they're gunna get any better either." The smile never left her face as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Congratulations"

"Thanks…god this feels so much better then last year." She laughed lightly before he kissed her gently.

"Let's go out and celebrate" She leaned her forehead against his as he lifted her on his waist.

"That sounds good…anywhere you want"

"Surprise me" she bit her bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him again…maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm gunna go get changed alright." He kissed her again before setting her down and taking off towards the locker room.

---

She looked around his room before sitting quietly on his bed. What a surprise…he wins the game…the takes her back to his house. Peyton sighed to herself as she watched him come back into the room. "So…" she starts.

"So…my moms not here and she probably won't be all night since she's out with Keith. We've got the house to ourselves all night." He looked down at her…god he loved her…he knew he didn't always tell her as much as he should. He had gotten so wound up in the game lately…he didn't mean to…but once his playing started to get better he was determined to keep it up. He was just glad she knew how he felt.

"Sounds good…but first" She got of the bed with a small smile playing on her lips as she made her way over to his computer desk. She picked up her sketch pad and took out the drawing she had tucked away this morning. "Okay" she turned around to face him with her hands behind her back.

"What do you have" he smiled as he tried to peak behind her back, but she twisted away from him.

"It's nothing big…but…here" she handed him the drawing. It was of the two of them on the beach…where they had made their relationship official…given each other the title of boyfriend and girlfriend. He had even asked her out on a first date and everything. The caption was simple…it was her saying that she loved him.

"Thank you" he leaned in a kissed her lightly. "I kinda feel bad for not getting you anything…what's the occasion." Her smile tightened and his face fell as he watched her. She had actually let herself believe Haley…she thought that maybe…just maybe he had remembered…that she would catch a glimpse of the old Lucas Scott…the one she had fallen in love with.

"No reason." He watched as her eyes glazed over.

"Hey…did I do something…" he tried to wipe a tear from under her eyes but she pulled away.

"No…it's me…not you…you didn't do anything…at least nothing out of the ordinary. Actually I take that back…it is you…or some form of you that emerge over the last few months." Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks.

"Peyton…" he reached out for her, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"No it's fine Lucas….I'm sorry…I'm just over reacting" she wiped roughly at her face as she walked backwards towards the door. He looked down at the drawing a noticed the date and the words happy anniversary on the back. He silently cursed himself…how could he have forgotten. He rushed out of his house after her but she had her car from the previous day and all he saw was her tail lights as she rounded the corner. He got in his car and drove after her…praying that she was at the café talking to Haley…more so praying that he knew her as well as he thought he did. He was glad to see her sitting in a booth near the window of the café and he quickly made his way over to her.

"Peyton look I'm sorry okay." He pulled her body into him as he ran his thumbs under her eyes. "I've just had so much on my mind lately…look I'll make it up to you…I was gunna tell you later…but…tomorrow night…I made dinner reservations at Capriccio's…six o'clock." He smiled at her hopefully.

"You're kidding right" she watched him in disbelief and she knew from the bewildered look on his face he was serious. "My art exhibition…tomorrow night…six o'clock….you know…that one I've been stressing over for the past month."

"I'm sorry…I'll move the reservations….god…Peyt…"

"Forget it Lucas…I just…I know you mean well…but sometimes I just feel like I'm a very high second priority to you…and that hurts" she pulled away from him as she hung her head.

"I don't understand" he lifted her chin with his finger and watched as her green eyes slowly turned more red with each tear that fell.

"I know…it's what kills me" She shook her head as she took a step away from him.

"Pey…"

"If there was just one day…where nothing else mattered but us…it should have been today…I would have been happy with just tonight. I don't know…maybe I ruined that"

"Peyton I adore you…" He reached his hands up and cupped her face, but she moved away and let his hands fall.

"I don't wanna be adored" her voice was bitter as she shook her head and continued to move further away. "I wanna be loved." Her voice cracked more with each word. She blinked back more tears before turning around and walking out of the café.

"Peyton…wait" he called out after her, but she was already in her car and pulling away. He watched as the light turned green and she sped thought the intersection. He closed his eyes until her heard the screeching tires and the harsh sound of twisting metal and breaking glass. He looked up to see her black car crushed on the driver's side and people running and screaming towards the intersection.

---

Three long and excruciating hours at the hospital…all of them waiting hopelessly. Now he was home…curled up in his bed that suddenly seemed so large compared to last night when she had been curled up next to him. How could she be gone...the thought seemed unbearable as he felt his heart aching through his chest. His phone had been unplugged, his cell turned off…both of his doors locked. He didn't want anymore hugs and I'm sorry's. He didn't wanna see any of his friend's in tears…or listen to them tell him her death wasn't his fault. He had spent so much time whispering to Haley as she held her best friend. "I really wanted to be with her...I didn't mean to be so..." She told him it was okay, but it didn't console him. He stayed in the center of the bed…her sketch book tucked tightly in his arms against his chest. What killed him most was that she didn't know how much he loved her…how could you love someone so much and not know how…how to…love them.


	2. DreamsNightmaresReality

He had been asleep for less than an hour now…her sketch book still tucked tightly against his chest…that book was Peyton's treasure…its was Peyton Sawyer in a nut shell…yet it couldn't touch who she was. He opened his eyes slowly, they were still red and burning, but he had no more tears left to cry. He gripped the book tighter in her hands as he in haled deeply. He hadn't opened it yet…she had tons of sketch books, but the one he had was her most beloved…it was her diary with all of her most intimate and emotional drawing tucked inside…the thought of opening it actually scared him. If he opened it that meant she was actually gone…because otherwise he wouldn't even be allowed to touch, and he would never dream of invading her privacy like that…no matter how curious he was.

"Open that book and I'll kill you" the voice rang through his ears and immediately leapt from the bed, stumbling over his own feet in the process and falling roughly to the floor. He picked his head up and gazed wide eyed at the taken aback blonde sitting up on his bed.

"You…"

"Hey…I was only joking…well sorta" she rolled her eyes and smirked at him but when his expression didn't change her smile fell.

"Pey…Pe…Peyton…" his mouth stayed open as he waited for her to suddenly disappear but she didn't, instead she crawled across the bed slowly and proceed to slide her body to the floor.

"It's just me Luke" She stretched her thin arm towards him and took his hand in hers gently.

"No…" he shook his head quickly, but let his hand remain in hers.

"No…it's not…me" her brows arched in confusion as she tired desperately to comprehend the situation. "Okay…look I'm gunna come closer…don't freak out on me okay" she gave a hesitant smile as she slid herself closer to him. She made her way between his knees and let her free hand move up towards his face. She leaned in slowly and let her lips hit his very gently.

Lucas found himself melting into the kiss as he closed his eyes. But when she pulled away, he expected her to be gone when his eyes opened…but she wasn't…she was still there, smiling sweetly at him. "Peyton…" his voice was barely about a whisper as a small smile crept onto his features.

"Yea…see…just me" it was barely a second later that his lips were pressed against hers again. His hand wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss and wrapped both arms tightly around her small frame, his head buried deep into her neck.

"Okay crazy…if you let me go…I promise not to run away…but I would be able to breathe…and I'm sure we'd both be a lot more comfortable if we weren't on the floor." She inhaled sharply when she felt him pull her even closer. "Lucas…"

"You promise" she had wanted to him for holding her so tightly, but when she heard how fragile his voice was she couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Luke…I swear to you…I'm not going anywhere..." He pulled back slowly and met her gaze. "See…I'm still here silly" he nodded lightly before letting a smile spread on his face and getting to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"I'm sorry" he cupped her face in his hands as their foreheads met.

"What's up with you anywhere" she placed her hands over his.

"I…bad dream…more like a nightmare actually." He sighed deeply.

"What was it about …was I trying to kill you or something… I mean it must have been bad to make you freak out like that because of me"

"I…can we not talk about it…I'd really just rather not relive it in anyway at all."

"It's fine." She smiled up at him before pulling away and gripping his hands tighter and smiling seductively at him.

"What are you doing…" he bit his bottom lip as she pulled him across the room.

"Nothing…I just need a shower…and you need one too…sooo" she raised her brows at him as she pulled him closer to the hallway.

"Well…I can't argue with you"

"Of course you can't handsome"

"Nope…never Beauti…" she entered the bathroom and tried to pull him in with her but he stopped at the door.

"Lucas…" she watched as he dropped her hands and took a step back.

**Flashback**

"Lucas…get up" she hit him with the pillow that she had just pulled from under his head.

"Just ten more minutes…" he mumbled from under the blanket.

"No…you said that twenty minutes ago…so you're ten minutes were up ten minutes ago…get up"

"Five minutes…" her mumbled again from the same position.

"Whatever…while you lay there like the lazy ass you are…I'm going out there…I need a shower…you do too….and I was thinking we could save some time…but you'd rather sleep…sooo…" she watched as he sat up with a smirk, suddenly wide awake.

"Saving time…can't argue with that logic" she gave a small laugh as he grabbed her hands and wrapped both of their arms around her stomach.

"Of course you can't handsome" she laid her had back against his shoulder as they made their way towards the bathroom.

"Nope…never beautiful" he kissed the side of her head before kicking the bathroom door shut.

**End Flashback**

"I…." he started but he couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about it…not exactly the response I was going for…but it doesn't matter…we'd probably was time anyway and we have to get to that pre game party. So…you can go get some food and I'll meet you out there when I'm done.

"Peyton…"

"No its fine…see ya in a bit" she forced a smile as she closed the door leaving him to stare blankly at the wood. This couldn't really be happening…it had to be a dream…but then how did he get her sketch book…and how was it that he dream seemed to be becoming reality. But it couldn't be…if his dream was coming true that meant at the end of the day…


	3. Fixing a Mistake

"Sooo….I'm here with the one and only…Lucas Scott…keep the screaming to a minimum ladies…especially since it might send him in the psycho mode again…and because he's mine" the blonde smirked as she set the water bottle down on the dresser and moved to stand in front of Lucas. He quickly turned away from her and repositioned himself in front of the mirror. "Luke…you may be good at basketball…but you suck at tying your tie."

"Peyton I've got it" he was trying so hard to make the morning go differently…he had tucked his hair brush away in his dresser…but she picked up the water bottle instead. Now they were falling back into the same conversations and actions.

"Come here…" she gripped his shoulders and turned his body towards hers. She smirked up towards him. "So tonight is the last game of the season…after a not so great start the Ravens have made an awesome comeback. So Mr. Scott…do you think the Ravens will be able to extend they're winning streak and make it to the…"

"Playoffs" he said cutting her off.

"I knew that" he couldn't help but laugh at the defiant look on her face.

"Sure you did" He leaned in a kissed her lightly. His hands instinctively moved around her waits as he pulled her body into his. He pulled away slightly. "One" he whispered into her ear before he kissed her neck. "Two.."

"Luke…" she looked at him bewildered as he lifted her hand in his and kissed the back.

"Three…"

"You really are crazy" she smiled as he his lips grazed across her forehead.

"Four…" he moved the other side of her neck but this time he stayed there until he felt her head tilt back and small moan escape her lips. "Five"

"What are you…" he cut her off by placing his lips on hers again. He hoisted her body onto his waist as he started moving back towards the bed. They fell back into the sheets as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away a minute later and rested hi forehead against hers.

"Six…." He smiled down at her and she happily returned the gesture. "Thank you for six amazing months…thank you for putting up with me…and for loving me. You're my world Peyton and I love you more then you'll ever know…I love everything about you" he watched as tears slipped from her eyes. "What's wrong"

"Absolutely nothing…everything is perfect…I love you too. Here's to six wonderful months and a lot more to come" She leaned up and closed the distance between them as they fell into one event he was happy to repeat.

* * *

**...I know it's really really short...but i figured it was better than nothing :)**


	4. Change Is Good

She hadn't burnt her finger on the curling iron when she did her hair, and that had allowed his worried mind to become a little more at ease. Maybe all of this had just been a really bad dream after all, a bad dream followed by a few coincidences. He had laughed at himself as he finished getting dressed…he must have been crazy to think that he had some kind of…premonition. But then he heard her curse from the kitchen, and when he walked out of his room his breath instantly hitched in his throat…there she was with her thumb up to her lips, the whistling kettle in front of her on the stove. _"Hey Peyton, are you okay…yes I'm fine Lucas, thanks for asking…"_ She had been pissed off and hurt that he chose to just stare at her, felt that maybe things between them really weren't any different. He had turned into the sweet romantic guy she fell in love with, they had sex, and then he turned back into the same uncaring man he had become over the last few months…and it suddenly felt like she was back in her dead end relationship with his brother.

He didn't mean to seem uncaring that morning, but he had been shocked, completely speechless…somehow the things he wished he could prevent continued to happen, his dream slowly replaying, things may have been slightly out of order, they may have happened a little differently, but the outcome always seemed to be the same. He had been regretful that he hadn't proved his love for her last night, he had prayed for a second chance the whole time he was in the hospital waiting to hear how she was…apparently he had been granted that wish, but he seemed to be screwing up worse than before, he just kept doing things that pushed her away.

They hadn't spoken during the car ride to the pre-game party. He had tired to apologize to her, but she cut him off each time, telling him to just forget about it…eventually he just stopped trying. Once they reached the house, she got out of the car and walked ahead of him, not next to him the way she had yesterday…today. "Peyton…" he called out to her, but she just kept walking. He quickened his pace and grabbed her arm as soon as she was in reach.

"What do you want Luke…we're already late and the team's in there waiting for you…" Her tone was laced with sarcasm as she pulled away from him and turned to walk away.

"Peyt…" he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her body into his as he turned her back around. "I'm sorry about this morning, about everything…" He wished he could just tell her what was going on, but he would sound like a lunatic. More than that, he didn't know how to tell her that she was supposedly going to die in a few hours. "Something about this morning just seemed really weird for me, I didn't mean to brush you off or anything like that, I've just been getting really strange feelings of déjà vu, it keeps happening so it freaked me out a little. But I'm sorry…" he pressed his forehead against hers gently and offered a small smile. "Please forgive me…" he brushed his nose against hers and watched as she tired in vain to hold back a smile.

"You suck, you know that…" both of their smiles broadened as he closed the distance between them.

"Well it's obvious why you two are late…" they broke apart to see Brooke standing in the doorway. They stepped away from each other quickly only to see her hold her hands up with a small smirk. "Please don't fall, both of you need your legs for tonight. Don't worry about me…I woke up this morning and decided it was time to let it go. You can't help who you love…deep down I always knew you two would find each other in the end…" She winked and offered a genuine smile before opening the door wider and walking away.

"Did she just give us her blessing…" Peyton looked over at Lucas and watched as he nodded.

"I think so…" he wrapped an arm around her waist as he led them inside of the house.

--------------

"So girly, why the long face…" Peyton averted her eyes from Luke's retreating figure and watched Haley sit down beside her.

"Nothing important…" The blonde shrugged and turned to see her friend giving her a disbelieving look.

"Peyton…" The blonde offered a small unconvincing smile which only earned a worried look from her the brunette. "It can't be good if you can't even get a decent fake smile out. What's going on….I thought you and Luke were happy…"

"I'm just worried…I mean sure I want us to win tonight, but if we do the game is going to become that much more important to Lucas. I just don't wanna be this trophy girlfriend and that's where we seem to be headed. I mean he's been acting a bit more like his old self today, but I'm scared it's all gunna disappear if we make it the playoffs. I'm probably just overacting…"

"Why don't you talk to him about it…I know he might be really bright, but he can be really stupid and oblivious sometimes….he is after all a guy and sometimes they just don't get it unless it's explained to them." Haley placed a comforting hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Yeah…maybe…" the blonde sighed deeply before standing up, Haley's hand falling off her shoulder. "Can you tell Luke that I went home and I'll see him at the game tonight…" She didn't wait for a response, simply walked out of the house.

-------------

She had changed out of the dress and was now in a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She set at her computer, recreating the run in with Brooke from earlier. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she looked up to find Lucas.

He hadn't gone after her when she left last time, today he knew he needed to follow her. "Hey, why'd you cut out so early…" he questioned as he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"I just wasn't really in the partying mood…" He couldn't help but flashback to yesterday when she had told Haley those exact words.

"Listen, why don't we get out of here…just go for a drive or something. I mean we could just get on the road and keep going and we'll end up wherever we end up. Let's just get out of Tree Hill." He turned her chair and kneeled down in front of her, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Luke…as great as that sounds, you have a game in six hours…."

"Please Peyt…we can go anywhere, just away from here…it'll be just us and we can whatever…please…" he was desperate to get her out of Tree Hill, then things would change, there would be no accident outside of the café.

"Lucas…you're crazy you know that…" She knew this whole thing made no sense, but she couldn't help but be excited by it all.

"I know…so what…come be crazy with me…we'll just get in my car and go…come on Peyt…" He watched her roll her eyes before nodding.

"Okay…" He stood up and pulled her into his arms, her feet leaving the floor as he spun her around. She laughed in his arms as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Let's go…" he smiled as he set her down, grabbing her hand in his as they left her room.

"My aunt has place further down on the coast, she doesn't use it and she's always tell me to go up there." She looked over at him as he pulled out of the driveway and started towards the highway.

"Sounds good…as long as it's not Tree Hill." He smiled over at her and she gladly returned the gesture as she took his free hand in hers before turning to look ahead.


End file.
